Limones
by MykUniverse
Summary: Si la vida te da limones has muchos problemas...


Buenas Noches a todos xDDD pero más importante en este momento

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EVIII!

La chiquilla ya es toda una adulta XD….Como veras este es un regalo por parte mía y de Alice. Sabemos que te gusta el KotoUmi y bueno en resumen fue algo como… ¿para qué dormir? Mejor hagamos una historia para nuestra amiga xD

Solo queremos decirte que eres una amiga muy importante para nosotros, te apreciamos y estas muy presente en nuestras vidas…Esperamos que te guste.

Por cierto No creemos que seas tan agresiva e.e pero en el fic queda bien. También cualquier parecido a nuestra antigua familia…solo es coincidencia x3

* * *

Hoy es un buen día para tener un entrenamiento, faltaban ya pocos días para la próxima presentación para el concurso de Love Live, y como debe ser vamos a aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos entrenando, por eso Honoka y yo estábamos ya en la azotea, pero, como usualmente son mis días después de cumplir siente años, Honoka tenía que hacer algo extraño.

-¡Dioses! Honoka que piensas hacer con todos esos limones-Mi amiga de infancia traía una caja de madera la cual estaba llena de limones.

-Emmm ¿limonada? No lo sé Umi-chan, yo solo los encontré enfrente de mi habitación esta mañana.- Estoy harta de esa caja, lleva con ella todo el día.

-Y ¿por qué los traes a la escuela? Y peor aun cuando tenemos ensayo.

-Mmm… ya se me ocurrirá algo con esta Rin-chan y Nico-chan

-Si nos metemos en problemas y no entrenamos entonces yo...-No pude terminar mi advertencia, ya que, Honoka por andar según ella buscando un lugar donde poner esa caja se cayó, pobre idiota.

-Auuuuch...

-No puede ser posible… Honoka.

-¡Hey! Umi-chan Ayúdame.

-No te voy a ayudar Honoka, es tu responsabilidad recogerlos.

Aquí iba a empezar unas discusión simplemente porque Honoka se negaría a recoger todos esos limones sin no la ayudaba, sin embargo, debe aprender a hacer cosas por su cuenta, además muy dentro de mí me da flojera recoger todos esos limones que se esparcieron.

-Pero Umiiii

-Nada de peros...

-¡Honoka-chan! ¡Umi-chan!-Esa voz, la que me hace perder la concentración, la que acelera mi ritmo cardíaco y me hace suspirar...Kotori por fin llego.

-¿Chicas que sucedió aquí?-dice Kotori

-Lo de siempre, Honoka hizo un gran desastre.

-Y Umi-chan no me quiere ayudar a arreglarlo.-Ya ni nos sorprende

-Ohh, vamos Umi-chaaan ayudemos a Honoka-chan-Bueno si ella me lo pide…tal vez si me dice el onegai que tanto me gusta por su puesto que le ayudo, ella se aproxima a mí y me toca mi hombro.

-Onegaiiii Umi-chan-¿Por qué eso siempre me estremece?

-Kotori tu sabes que eso es mi debilidad-¿lo será? ó ¿es Kotori?

-Lo sé…Ahhhhh

-¡Kotori!

-¡Kotori-chan!...ella se cayó -Así es, uno de los limones que estaban en el suelo hizo caer a mi linda Kotori cuando retrocedía.

-¡¿Por qué no la agarraste Honoka?!

-Pensé que tú eras la heroína o la princesa azul.

-¡Honoka! Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería. ¡Vamos!- Era realmente importante que la doctora viera a Kotori, ya que, al caer había recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿y los limones?

-¡Déjalos ahí! No creo que alguien más sea tan idiota como para resbalarse

-¿Le dijiste idiota a kotori?-Honoka luego me las pagara

* * *

Ya estábamos en la enfermería y da la casualidad que la doctora no estaba. ¡Deberían despedirla! Acaso cree que esto es como en los animes, donde la doctora nunca esta cuando más se necesita pero siempre la enfermería está abierta, aunque, después de eso ocurre una escena romántica, espera y si…

-¿Umi-chan? Por qué te has sonrojado

-¡No estoy sonrojada! Estoy enojada, Kotori todavía no se despierta y esto solo es tu culpa.

-No es cierto.

-¿A quién se lo ocurrió traer una caja de limones a la escuela? ¿Quién los tiro?

-Yo, pero, tú te negaste a ayudarme a recogerlos.

-Eso era tu responsabilidad.

-Solo querías que Kotori-chan te dijera onegaii- ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Mira Honoka no voy a discutir en esto momentos contigo. Ve a buscar a la doctora o mejor a la directora.

-¡Sí señora!

-¿Qué sucedió?-Tanto Honoka y yo volteamos a ver a Kotori que estaba acostada en una de las camas. Las dos estábamos realmente felices de verla consiente, pero, a diferencia de mí que solo pronuncio su nombre Honoka se le abalanzo a abrazarla y besarla.

-¡Kotori-chan! Me alegra que estés bien.

-Honoka está muy cerca –dice mientras se le tiñen las mejillas de rojizo

-Es que me alegra mucho que hayas despertado. ¡Te quiero Kotori!

-Honoka basta. No estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto

\- De que hablas Kotori, jamás has negado mis muestras de afecto.-Honoka seguía sin quitarse de encima de mi pajarita, esta situación me hacía poner realmente celosa como me gustaría… ¡La acaba de patear!

-¡Kotori me pateaste!-dice Honoka mientras se agarra su estómago y esta hincada.

-Ella bien te dijo que te detuvieras.-¡Así se hace!

-Lo siento Honoka, es que tengo un mecanismo de auto defensa contra las muestras de afecto.

-Jamás me habías contado de esos mecanismos, aunque, golpeas muy bien-dice Honoka ya incorporándose.

-¿Te sientes bien Kotori? ¿No te duele la cabeza? Recibiste un golpe muy fuerte-digo con algo de preocupación.

-Me sentiría mejor si Umi-chan fuera mi novia.-WT ¡Ella dijo!

-…. Esperen esto no es HonoKoto-dice Honoka con algo de sorpresa ¡Genial esto no es HonoKoto!

-Zuraaa, ¿ya vieron ese nuevo anime?

-¿Qué es lo que me acabas de preguntar?-Tengo que volver ha escuchar su confesión. No lo puedo creer.

-Ni idea….

-Espera entonces si es HonoKoto.-dice Honoka con algo de esperanza

-Mmmm tengo que pensarlo.

-¡¿Eh?'!- ¿Pensar qué? Esperen ellas dos…

-jajaja Como me gusta ver el mundo arder…ya sé es ¡NozoKoto!

-Bien esto es mucho para mi corazón. Adiós Honoka, no sé la dejes tan fácil a Nozomi.

-Umi-chan no te desmayes ¡nooo!

* * *

 _Mucho tiempo después_

-…-¿Qué paso? Siento como si mis mejillas ardieran.

-Kotori-chan ¿quieres reanimarla o rematarla?

-Honoka déjate de bromas y ayúdame a que Umi-chan despierte

-Mmm es que no creo que con cachetadas ella se recupere.

-Son cachetadas de amor. No tengo la culpa de no ser buena dando afecto.

-¿Por qué me arden tanto las mejillas?

-Umi-chan te reviví-trato de incorporarme, al parecer ahora soy la que está sobre la cama.

-Woo Umi-chan tus mejillas tienen las marcas de mi mano, te ves muy graciosa.-Nota mental no desmayarse si no quiero recibir cachetadas de Kotori.

-No sabía que a Kotori le gustaba burlarse del sufrimiento de los otros.-digo mientras intento mostrarle mi mejor cara de enojo, aunque, no puedo evitar sentirme bien al verla contenta y dejándome llevar por el momento empiezo a acercar nuestros labios para besarla, así de simple. ¿Solo un beso simple y rápido? Eso no lo sé, tal vez un poco más largo para dejarla sin aliento...

-¡Me quiero unir a ustedes!-Nunca imagine que ese grito de Honoka fuera un aviso de que nos iba a empujar a mí y a Kotori, lo cual llevaría que Kotori se golpeara con un estante donde había un botiquín ¿acaso nunca saldremos de la enfermería?

* * *

-¿Qué fue todo eso Honoka?-Ahora si estaba realmente molesta, tenía que llegar la tercera rueda a arruinar mi momento romántico en la enfermería.

-Lo siento Umi-chan es que no me gusta estar forever alone,

-No sé de qué hablas Honoka.

-Pero mira el lado bueno Kotori ya no anda diciendo que no es buena con los afectos y haciendo bromas raras.

-Honoka-chan no tienes por qué sentirte sola, yo siempre te he visto como alguien parte de nuestra relación-¿Qué dices Kotori? ¿Quieres hacer trios?

-Algo asi como nuestra hija…-¡¿Hija?!

-Ohhh mamá Kotori y la gruñona de Umi

-¿Qué te sucede? Tenías que decir mamá Umi-La iba a empezar a regañar cuando varios gritos llamaron nuestra atención.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido las chicas?-Estábamos hasta la esquina del pasillo y se escuchan hasta aquí.Abrimos la puerta del club y bueno ahora nada tiene sentido.

-¡Chelassss!Esperen eso no era...es Niko Niko niii.

-¡Hey Maki-chan! Deja de hacer mi Niko Niko nii

-¿A quién le dices Maki? Yo soy Niko-chan.

-¡Que no lo eres! Yo soy la enana con cuerpo de tabla, estérica que se cree la idol número uno.

-Esperen ¿Quién quiere hacer 1313 conmigo? -¿Eso lo pregunto Nozomi?

-¿Qué es 1313?-pregunta Honoka

¡Honoka! Deja de seguirles la corriente a esas locas.-Algo aquí no anda bien.

-Cariño veras 1313 es….

-No le hagas caso a esa tetona y definitivamente no haría 1313 contigo.

-¡Cállate Maki! A mi también me daría asquito hacerlo contigo-dice Nozomi apunto de arrojarle sus cartas del tarot a la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan no deberías decirle tetona a Nozomi, ella es una buena persona como para que le digas esas cosas.-Wooo ¿esas palabras salieron de Niko?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Tú que dices Eli?

-No losé Maik. Esperen chicas ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

-Primero ella se llama Maki.

-¡Soy Niko!

-Lo que digas y por cuarta vez ¡Tú no usas lentes!

-Yo creo que sí-dice Eli mientras de su mochila saca una barra de chocolate de su mochila, le quita la envoltura y está apunto de comerlo cuando…

-¡Esta es la tercera barra que comes! Piensa en tu figura-dice Hanayo de forma severa. Mientras volteo a ver a Rin que hasta el momento no ha actuado raro, aunque, no sé si es normal.

-Rin tú no has dicho nada raro ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Todas se tropezaron con limones.

-Tal vez unos besos de Umi-chan remedie todo.

-¡Kotori!

* * *

Espero que te guste lo que creamos para ti en esta noche de insomnio (? -se frota uno de sus ojos por el sueño- como bien dijo Maik, eres una amiga muy importante para ambos y no quisimos dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrártelo -sonríe de oreja a oreja- sin más que decir, espero que te la pases genial y te mando un GRAN ABRAZO DE OSO! -estira los brazos para dar a entender que es un gran abrazo (xD)- cuídate mucho Evi y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (X3)/


End file.
